Love Story
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you. Jitchie song fic to Taylor Swift's love story. Please review. and I don't own anything.


**Authors Note: Again... I got nothing. This takes place around the same time that Romeo and Juliet would have taken place. AND both Jason and Mitchie are 14 in this. **

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
**

"Mitchie" Tess Tyler hurried towards her cousin, who was standing on the balconey watching guests arrive. Tess stopped next to her. "What?" she asked, noticing Mitchie's sad demeanor.

"Father wants me to marry Jake" Mitchie said. "I don't love him. I never did."

Tess sighed "Well, why did you even say yes to letting him court you?" Tess asked.

"I wanted to please Mother" Mitchie explained.

"Well, let's face it, that woman has never been there to please you"

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know**

"May I have this dance" A man with curly brown hair stopped infront of Mitchie. Mitchie stood up.

"Certainly" She said, surveying him.

He had green eyes, and still had a boyish face.

"How old are you?"

"14" The man said.

"Wow, you're tall for 14"

"Most of my family is tall" The man explained as they danced around the edge of the ballroom.

Just as the song was ending, Mitchie got up the courage to ask the man his name. "What is your name?"

"Jason. Jason Rivers." The man said as Mitchie's father came over.

"Michelle, Jake is waiting- What are you doing here, Rivers?" Her dad barked.

"Uh, dancing. Is there a law against that?"

Mitchie cleared her throat "Well, nice seeing you Father. Tell young Jacob that I will see him around and don't go hurting your self." She said, taking Jason's hands.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

Just as the party was ending, Mitchie's father caught up with them. He ripped Mitchie away from Jason, and then grabbed Jason's arm "Stay away from my daughter" he commanded. Mitchie followed hem down the stairs.

Her father and Jason stood at the base of the stairs, duking it out. Her father was poking Jason in the shoulder and Jason was looking confused.

"Just leave" Mitchie's father commanded as Mitchie's mother came down the stairs. She rested a hand on Mitchie's shoulder as Mitchie started cryng.

"Jason, don't go" Mitchie shouted after the boy.

"Steve, just let her talk to him real quick'" Her mother suggested. "Or she might end up like the Capulet's girl"

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

"Fine. 10 minutes" Steve said. "Come on Connie, I see your sister Theresa and her hodge podge of children.

"There's three of them!" Connie said as she and Steve walked off.

Jason laughed. "So, uh. Some parents"

Mitchie turned from the door she was opening dramatically. "Don't laugh." She said. "Ugh, he's so weird sometimes" She added, as she opened up the balconey door. "C'mon" she said, walking out to the balconey.

Presently, her father joined them "Wrap it up" he said.

Jason grinned "Will do" he said. After Steve had left, Jason planted a kiss on Mitche's head. "Meet me in the gardens once your parents are in bed" he said, taking in the small of her hair.

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

Mitchie slipped a robe on, and creaked her door open. She silently made her way towards the kitchens. Once there, she grabbed the lantern she had left under the sink and eased the kitchen door open. She silently shut it and began walking down the path.

She grinned when she saw Jason sitting by a tree. "Hey" she said, staring down at him.

"Hey yourself" he said, standing up.

**Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

"So then, Shane fell over and of course, Nate just laughed" Jason said.

Mitchie laughed "Shane and Nate seem like my friends, Tess and Alex. They go out of their way to hurt each other."

"That seems normal. Nate attemps to kill Shane on a regular basis. and Shane gets moody and then I end up hurt."

Mitchie laughed. "Tess tryed to poison Alex the other day" She said.

"Again, I deal with that everyday" Jason said.

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

"Jason, we should elope" Mitchie suggested.

Jason laughed "Rain check, cause it's almost day light" he said "I'd better go"

Mitchie grabbed his shoulder "Take me with you"

"I can't. Not yet. But one day, I will"

**Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

**Oh oh**

"You cannot love someone related to Paul Rivers." Steve said "He owes me money"

"Uh- so you hate his son too?" Mitchie asked.

"You will not love a cheapstakes son!"

"So now you're telling me how I can feel about Jason? Who was nothing but a gentleman to me?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, you love Jake" Connie butted in.

"No Mom, you love Jake. I love Jason. I've always tried to please you. I want to please myself"

Steve stood up "You will not see him again"

"How can you say I won't? You are not me"

"If he ever comes near me, I'll have him hanged"

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said**

Mitchie stood on the small castle on the outskirts of the city. Jason had promised to meet her here, three weeks ago. She'd been coming everyday, and frankly, it was getting old.

She hummed a tune. Suddenly, she broke into a grin. Jason was running towards the castle. Mitchie rushed down and throw the feild, throwing herself in the arms of the one she loved. "I've got a bone to pick with you"

**Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said**

"Before you say, anything, I have a question for you" Jason knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Mitchie nodded "But my dad-"

"Said it was fine. I payed my dad's debt and more and promised to love you. It wasn't that hard. He does love you, Mitch, you know that right?"

"I do now"

"So, what do you say?"...

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

"I do" Mitchie said, staring into Jason's eyes.

"You may kiss the bride"

Jason did just that.

**Oh oh oh****  
Oh oh oh oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: My sister (Alice) pointed out that this song is vaugely like my own love life..... Cause my fiance's mom is less then pleased we're getting married and she's even less pleased that I am having his sextuplets. That woman has issues. She called me a bitch and told me that Alice would be better with Dominic. Yeah, way to build up my self esteem.

And Nicole's back. So I'd like to ask everyone to read and review En-Jay loves Nick J's story When in Australia. It only has three reviews. All by me and I would really love it if you gave her some reviews!


End file.
